This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of the proposed research are to identify, map, and study the genes that regulate the expression of the genes in the starch biosynthesis pathway in bread wheat, Triticum aestivum L. The starch biosynthesis pathway in cereals is the major contributor to human nutrition worldwide. These genes also represent a valuable model system for studying the regulation of orthologous and paralogous genes in polyploid species, and the evolution of the regulatory systems controlling these genes. This project represents the first comprehensive search of the wheat genomes for genes regulating the transcription of the starch biosynthesis genes, and the first assessment of their relative strength and the interaction between these regulatory circuits. Dr. Wanous served as the liaison to the SD BRIN Steering Committee for half a year until he moved into administration.